prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT TakeOver: WarGames II
NXT TakeOver: WarGames II was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series which took place on November 17, 2018 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The event was produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. Five matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Pete Dunne, Ricochet, and War Raiders defeated The Undisputed Era in a WarGames match. In the penultimate match, Tommaso Ciampa defeated Velveteen Dream to retain the NXT Championship and Aleister Black defeated Johnny Gargano. Background The card included matches that have results from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE. Storylines were produced on the NXT television program. NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia was the nineteenth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner, and the first to be held in 2018. Storylines The card included matches that had results from scripted storylines and predetermined by WWE. Storylines were produced on the NXT television program. On the July 25 episode of NXT, Aleister Black lost the NXT Championship to Tommaso Ciampa due to interference from Johnny Gargano. On the August 8 episode of NXT, Black and Gargano fought to a no contest when Ciampa attacked both men. A triple threat match between the three for the title was scheduled for NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. After the show was over, Black was later found unconscious in the parking lot of Full Sail Live. With Black out of action after a groin injury, the match was changed to a Last Man Standing match between Ciampa and Gargano, which Ciampa won. On the October 24 edition of NXT, Gargano was revealed as the one who attacked Black before their original TakeOver Brooklyn 4 title match, turning heel in the process. The following week, a match between the two was scheduled for the event. On the [[October 31, 2018 NXT results|October 31, 2018 episode of NXT]], Adam Cole and Bobby Fish of the Undisputed Era were scheduled to face the War Raiders in the main event, but were attacked by the War Raiders during their promo and the action spilled out into the courtyard of Full Sail Live. When the Undisputed Era got the upper hand on the War Raiders, Ricochet entered the fray to help out. The Undisputed Era again had the upper hand on all three by the time the action spilled back into the arena when Pete Dunne entered to even the odds. At this point, General Manager William Regal came in and declared the two sides will face each other in the WarGames match at Takeover. Event Preliminary matches In the first match of the night, Matt Riddle came out and challenged Kassius Ohno to a match. Ohno accepted but Riddle knocked him out in seven seconds and pinned him for the win. In the second match of the night, Shayna Baszler defended the NXT Women's Championship against Kairi Sane in a Two-out-of-three falls match. Baszler scored the first fall by making Sane tap to the Kirifuda clutch after interference from Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir. Sane evened the score when she performed the Insane Elbow on Baszler. In the end, Duke and Shafir tried to interfere again, but were stopped by Dakota Kai and Io Shirai; Sane hit the Insane Elbow a second time on Baszler, but Baszler caught Sane's arm and rolled her up for the win. In the third match of the night Aleister Black faced Johnny Gargano. In the end, Black two consecutive Black Masses on Gargano for the win. In the fourth of the match of the night,Tommaso Ciampa defended the NXT Championship against Velveteen Dream. In the end, Dream hit the Purple Rainmaker on Ciampa, but he kicked out. Dream tried hitting the Purple Rainmaker again on the ring apron, but Ciampa moved out of the way and then hit Dream with an Elevated DDT to retain the championship. Main event Match Preview Results ; ; *Matt Riddle defeated Kassius Ohno (0:07) *Shayna Baszler © defeated Kairi Sane 2:1 in a Two-out-of-three falls match to retain the NXT Women's Championship (10:55) *Aleister Black defeated Johnny Gargano (18:10) *Tommaso Ciampa © defeated Velveteen Dream to retain the NXT Championship (22:25) *Pete Dunne, Ricochet, and The War Raiders (Hanson and Rowe) defeated The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish, and Kyle O'Reilly) in a WarGames match (47:10) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT TakeOver: WarGames II at WWE.com * NXT TakeOver: WarGames II Pre-Show on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: WarGames II on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: WarGames II at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2018 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2018 events Category:Events with WarGames matches